the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Elias meets Mz. Hyde
A dead silence had settled into Bethnal Green, the thumping of barflies and gentlemen alike who had enjoyed more wine than they could handle finally dying down far past the dead of midnight. The Society's doorsteps were known to be flooded frequently by the steps of angry mobbers, but in a time as undisturbed as this, it would seem unreasonable that anything could break through the eerie peace that had settled upon the area. Thump. Thump thump. A hard, rapid pounding against wood. Scratch that. The only one on the streets now was a man amounting to a wiry-muscled 5'11 form, as he stood with an impatient scowl at the doors of the building. He shivered faintly, his arms wrapped tight around each other as he waited for his knocks to be identified. Clutched tight in his hand was a small card, and just behind his feet two half-heartedly packed luggage trunks. His breath left a stain upon the icy night air as his gaze remained fixed onto his feet. Thump thump. He knocked again, with more force. His scowl deepened. Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde calmly opens the front door and just stares at the stranger. She looks really tired.* Decipherer: Finally exposed to someone who did genuinely look tired, the annoyance that had practically radiated off of his expression before was instantly mollified into a tiny, regretful frown. In a strange accent, he mumbles something that sounds vaguely like a sincere apology. He holds the card out to her. "I was invited to join." Mz.Hyde: I know. Decipherer: "May I come in, then?" Mz.Hyde: Nope. *She tries to close the door.* Decipherer: Elias opens his mouth to protest against the movement, but he silences himself, instead shaking his head and muttering under his breath and turning to face his bags. Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde slowly opens the door again.* Okay, you can come in...but on one condition. Decipherer: Elias slowly spins to face Mz. Hyde, gratefulness appearing briefly in his face before his frown takes it's place. "What is it?" Mz.Hyde: Shag with me. Decipherer: It must be Christmas, because like a damn tree, Elias' cheeks light up with a brilliant red. He sputters briefly, blinking incredulously at her request. "I'm -- are you joking?" Mz.Hyde: Do I look like I'm joking? Decipherer: His eyes widen and Elias remains silent for a long time, pausing as he actually considers the options. {You are insane -- but, the scientific facilities they must have! -- You would have intercourse with someone for the access to a good scientific facility? -- Well, she doesn't seem like she'd make it... for lack of a better word, unenjo-- ... oh, hell. We're really doing this.} He clears his throat, his voice emphasizing the final word. "In the name of science--..." His poorly-acted confidence vanishes, and he scowls. "I will agree to your conditions, but I beg that you do not tell a soul." Mz.Hyde: I understand completely. *She opens the door fully.* Come in. Decipherer: Elias steps inside with his luggage still in his arms, sweat beads forming on his forehead. "Thank you." Mz.Hyde: *She closes the door.* Let me just grab a key for your room. *She exits in a room to the left and returns after a minute or two.* Follow me. Decipherer: He gulps, his thumb digging deep into his palm. He casts his gaze down at his hands in disbelief for a moment, but he soon looks back up at her and follows close behind. Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde leads him up the stairs to his room, where she opens the door and steps in.* This is it. Decipherer: He looks around the room, and back to her for a moment. "... Right, I'm..." Mz.Hyde: *Mz. Hyde goes over to him.* You're what? Decipherer: "You're... serious, about these conditions?" Mz.Hyde: Do I look serious? Decipherer: He examines her expression carefully. Mz.Hyde: *She puts her hands in his.* Decipherer: Elias averts his eyes bashfully. "Right." Mz.Hyde: Are you leading or am I? Decipherer: He clears his throat and squares his shoulders, guiding her towards the bed. Mz.Hyde: Um...what are you doing? Decipherer: He stiffens, his eyes fluttering. "You said we had to shag if I wanted to stay here..." Mz.Hyde:'''Well, duh! That's what we're doing! '''Decipherer: "What -- ... what? The -- y-- I'm not an animal, the least you could provide me is a bed!" Mz.Hyde: Wow! You're the first person who's ever said that to me! Decipherer: He is silent for a minute or so. But eventually, very slowly, and very articulating, he speaks. "You... you wanted to dance." Mz.Hyde: Duh! That's what the shag is! What did you think I was saying? Decipherer: "That y--... Oh, dear." His cheeks flush a bright red, and he sighs. "I-- I thought... Oh, never mind." He pauses, but he adds shortly after, "I don't know how to dance." Mz.Hyde: Then why did you agree to do this?! What else did you think I was talking about?! Decipherer: "What do I th-- oh my god, shagging also means to... to... y- y'know." Mz.Hyde: Fuck? Obtained From A Nighttime Newcomer Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:A Prank Too Far